Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8021 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Tuesday, August 30, 2016 through Monday, September 5, 2016. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started from Tuesday, September 6, 2016 and ran through Monday, September 12, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Tuesday, September 13, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2016! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of '16! This year, we are dividing the contest into two separate steps, Step One is creating your customers, and Step Two is voting for the customers. We found that last year, those who created customers early on had an unfair advantage over people who created their customers a few days later. Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: Go to Customerpalooza 2016 here: www.flipline.com/kcp16 Go to the “Create” section Design your perfect customer When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. Then patently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Tuesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! External Links *http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8021 Rounds Bold = winner 'Frostfield Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, September 13, 2016 - Thursday, September 15, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 *1A: Ryan (by InstantNoodles) 2,596 vs. Justin (by Jean Souza) 2,722 *1B: Emmeline (by JustWannaWin) 3,633 vs. Sabrina (by Kitten) 1,671 2A/2B: Friday, September 16, 2016 - Sunday, September 18, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8160 *2A: Monty (by DANIMACK) 2,595 vs. Anthony (by Anthony Espindola) 2,895 *2B: Aome (by Kagome) 2,710 vs. Lana (AquaVelvet) 2,803 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 10, 2016 - Thursday, October 13, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8348 *3A: Justin 2,121 vs. Anthony 2,408 *3B: Emmeline 2,451 vs. Lana 2,088 Frostfield Finals Finals: *Finals: Anthony vs. Emmeline 'Toastwood Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 26, 2016 - Wednesday, September 28, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8214 *1A: Max (by Cortonith) 1,504 vs. Barry (by Nootwalker) 3,218 *1B: Alyssa (by Twilight Sparkle) 2,142 vs. Beth (by ElisaBetta) 2,576 2A/2B: Thursday, September 29, 2016 - Sunday, October 3, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8238 *2A: Spade (by AceOfNitrous) 3,217 vs. Kioni (by Pierce) 2,547 *2B: Lily (by Susiemay99) 2,388 vs. Alexandra (by Sarah) 3,373 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: Barry vs. Spade *3B: Beth vs. Alexandra Toastwood Finals Finals: 'Portallini Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 19, 2016 - Wednesday, September 21, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8172 *1A: Peter (by jack) 3,659 vs. Bob (by Bob) 1,382 *1B: Grace (by Sophia) 1,398 vs. Elle (by Clare) 3,683 2A/2B: Thursday, September 22, 2016 - Sunday, September 25, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8196 *2A: Dan (by Dan Ipixel) 2,181 vs. Chris (by heyam) 3,510 *2B: Lexi (by VulpesVespa) 2,475 vs. Bella (by Tess) 3,259 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 113, 2016 - http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8415 *3A: Peter vs. Chris *3B: Elle vs. Bella Portallini Finals Finals: 'Powder Point Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 3, 2016 - Wednesday, October 5, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8252 *1A: Dil (by Jath) 3,113 vs. Irvine (by Sasa123) 1,528 *1B: Roxi (by Sergiu) 1,246 vs Mayumi (by Yusra) 3,313 2A/2B: Thursday, October 6, 2016 - Sunday, October 9, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8268 *2A: Aidan (by Symphony) 3,194 vs. Jack (by Zowlow) 2,016 *2B: Roxxane (by Andreea Pop) 2,922 vs. Iris (by Natsuki) 2,298 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: Dil vs. Aidan *3B: Mayumi vs. Roxxane Powder Point Finals Finals: Final Four *4A: Frostfield Division Winner vs. Toastwood Division Winner *4B: Portallini Division Winner vs. Powder Point Division Winner Grand Finals 5A: Frostfield Division Winner/Toastwood Division Winner vs. Portallini Division Winner/Powder Point Division Winner Trivia *On Tuesday, September 13, 2016, Flipline Studios announced that over 47,471 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. **They also mentioned that there were over 2,400,000 votes casted during the voting phase.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 Rounds and Finals 'Frostfield Division' Round 1 Frostfield_round1_a.jpg|Ryan vs. Justin Frostfield_round1_b.jpg|Emmeline vs. Sabrina Round 2 Frostfield_round2_a.jpg|Monty vs. Anthony Frostfield_round2_b.jpg|Aome vs. Lana Semi-Finals Frostfield_round3_a.jpg|Anthony vs. Justin Frostfield_round3_b.jpg|Lana vs. Emmeline Finals 'Portallini Division' Round 1 Portallini_round1_a.jpg|Peter vs. Bob Portallini_round1_b.jpg|Grace vs. Elle Round 2 Portallini_round2_a.jpg|Dan vs. Chris Portallini_round2_b.jpg|Lexi vs. Bella Semi-Finals Portallini_round3_a.jpg|Peter vs. Chris Portallini_round3_b1.jpg|Bella vs. Elle Finals 'Toastwood Division' Round 1 Toastwood_round1_a.jpg|Max vs. Barry Toastwood_round1_b.jpg|Alyssa vs. Beth Round 2 Toastwood_round2_a.jpg|Spade vs. Kioni Toastwood_round2_b.jpg|Lily vs. Alexandra Semi-Finals Toastwood_round3_a.jpg|Anthony vs. Justin Toastwood_round3_b.jpg|Lana vs. Emmeline Finals 'Powder Point Division' Round 1 Powderpoint_round1_a.jpg|Dil vs. Irvine Powderpoint_round1_b.jpg|Roxi vs. Mayumi Round 2 Powderpoint_round2_a.jpg|Aidan vs. Jack Powderpoint_round2_b.jpg|Roxxane vs. Iris Semi-Finals Finals Gallery KCP16_Logo.png PaloozaLogo2016.png Kingdance2.gif Capture120.jpg Capture121.jpg Capture119.jpg day1group.jpg day2group.jpg day3group.jpg day4group.jpg day5group.jpg day6group.jpg votingstart - KCP 2016.jpg|Voting Starts Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 Icon on Homepage.png Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:Tournaments